helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
2010
2010 was the year when Kamei Eri, Li Chun (Junjun), and Qian Lin (Linlin) graduated from Morning Musume and Hello! Project. Members ]] , Junjun, and Linlin graduation]] *January ?: Wonderful Hearts disbands to form Hello! Project Mobekimasu *March 20: Nakane Yui, Nakane Ai, Kuramon, Kakki join NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei *March 21: Uchida Yuma graduates from Canary Club and NICE GIRL Project! *March 27: **Kizawa Runa, Nagasawa Wakana, and Kudo Haruka join Hello! Pro Egg **Shugo Chara Egg! and Guardians 4 disband *April 1: Oha Girl Maple is formed *May 3: Melon Kinenbi disbands *May 16: Ex-ceed! is formed *May ?: Lilpri is formed *July 31: Hashiguchi Erina graduates from NICE GIRL Project! *September ?: Katou Karen graduates from NICE GIRL Project! *October 28: Ex-ceed! disbands *November ?: Hirano Tomomi leaves Hello! Pro Egg *November ?: Sasamine Aoi debuts as an AV actress. *December 15: **Kamei Eri, Li Chun, and Qian Lin graduate from Morning Musume and Hello! Project **Muten Musume disbands *??: **Muten Musume is formed **Ice Creamusume disbands **Tanaka Anri, Sengoku Minami, Sainen Mia, Okai Asuna, Komine Momoka, Maeda Irori, and Kizawa Runa leave Hello! Pro Egg **Afternoon Musume is formed **Otsuka Momoko leaves NICE GIRL Project! Singles - Guardians 4]] - Lilpri]] - Morning Musume]] *January 6: SHOCK! - ℃-ute *January 20: Going On! - Guardians 4 (last) *February 3: Our Songs - Buono! *February 10: Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai - Morning Musume *February 24: Haru no Arashi - Mano Erina *March 3: Otakebi Boy WAO! / Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! - Berryz Koubou *March 6: READY! KICK OFF!! - Ongaku Gatas *March 14: Otona ni Narutte Muzukashii!!! - S/mileage *April 4: Mianeyo ~Gomennasai~ - Maeda Yuki *April 28: Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ - ℃-ute *May 12: **Onegai Dakara... - Mano Erina **Our Steady Boy - YuiKaori (debut) *May 26: Yume Miru Fifteen - S/mileage (major debut) *June 9: Seishun Collection - Morning Musume *June 16: Little-Princess☆Pri! - Lilpri (debut) *July 14: Maji Bomber!! - Berryz Koubou *July 21: Futari / VIVIVID PARTY! - YuiKaori *July 28: ○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! - S/mileage *August 25: Dance de Bakoon! - ℃-ute *September 15: **Genkimono de Ikou! - Mano Erina **Ameagari no Niji no you ni - Abe Natsumi *September 29: Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama - S/mileage *October 6: Watashi no Miryoku / LOVE^2 Paradise - THE Possible *October 13: Oshare My Dream / Elegant Girl - Kitagami Mimi (CV Ogawa Mana) / Himuro Ibu (CV Sugaya Risako) *October 27: Appare Kaiten Zushi! - Muten Musume *November 10: Shining Power - Berryz Koubou *November 17: **Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game - Morning Musume **Idolulu - Lilpri (last) **HEARTBEAT ga Tomaranai! - YuiKaori *November 24: My School March - Oha Girl Maple with S/mileage *November 27: LOVE Namida Iro - Okai Chisato *December 1: Aitai Lonely Christmas - ℃-ute *December 10: **Seinaru Kane ga Hibiku Yoru - Niigaki Risa **Seinaru Kane ga Hibiku Yoru - Tanaka Reina **Seinaru Kane ga Hibiku Yoru - Tsugunaga Momoko **Seinaru Kane ga Hibiku Yoru - Yajima Maimi **Seinaru Kane ga Hibiku Yoru - Suzuki Airi **Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ - Okai Chisato **Manatsu no Kousen - Okai Chisato Albums - Buono!]] - S/mileage]] *February 3: Wo Shi Da Xiao Jie (Year of the Tiger Version) - Da Xiao Jie *February 10: We are Buono! - Buono! *February 17: MELON'S NOT DEAD - Melon Kinenbi *February 24: Shocking 5 - ℃-ute *March 3: Mecha Mote Iinchou Mecha Hit Kyokushuu 1 - Ogawa Mana, MM Gakuen Gasshoubu *March 10: Shugo Chara! Song♪Best - Buono!. Guardians 4, Shugo Chara Egg! *March 17: 10 MY ME - Morning Musume *March 31: **6th Otakebi Album - Berryz Koubou **AI KAGO meets JAZZ ~The first door~ - Kago Ai *April 21: URA MELON - Melon Kinenbi (last) *July 21: ① Teenage Blues - Ogawa Mana *July 25: END OF THE GATE - Noto Arisa *July 28: ONE - Goto Maki *August 10: The Best Buono! - Buono! *August 14: innocent as a BABY - Noto Arisa *November 22: Goto Maki 2001- 2007 - Goto Maki *November 24: **MORE FRIENDS - Mano Erina **Minna Happy! Mama no Uta - Tsuji Nozomi *December 1: Fantasy! Juuichi - Morning Musume *December 8: **Warugaki 1 - S/mileage (debut) **Hello Cover - Kamei Eri *December 12: a piece of Romance - Noto Arisa *December 15: Petit Best 11 - Hello! Project DVDs - Mano Erina]] - Morning Musume]] - Berryz Koubou]] - Suzuki Airi]] *January 20: Morning Musume Yomiuri Land EAST LIVE 2009 - Morning Musume *January 27: **℃-ute Concert Tour 2009 Natsu Aki ~Cutie JUMP!~ - ℃-ute **Manoguide in Yakushima - Mano Erina *February 10: Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Medachitaii!!~ - Berryz Koubou *February 17: **℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2009 ~Five~ - ℃-ute **Koisuru Hello Kitty - Mano Erina *February 24: Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~ - Morning Musume *March 3: **Mano Erina Single V Clips 1 - Mano Erina **too sweet Eri - Kamei Eri *March 10: CLIPS vol.1 - Buono! *March 17: Shugo Chara! Clip♪Best - Buono!, Guardians 4, Shugo Chara Egg! *March 31: Hello! Project 2010 WINTER Kachou Fuugetsu ~Shuffle Date~ (DVD) - Hello! Project *April 28: **Hello! Project 2010 Winter Kachou Fuugetsu ~Mobekimasu!~ (DVD) - Hello! Project **Sayu - Michishige Sayumi *May 19: Buono! Live 2010 ~We are Buono!~ *June 2: Figure - Takahashi Ai *June 16: **Special Joint 2010 Haru ~Kansha Mankai! Mano Erina 2 Shuunen Totsunyuu & S/mileage Major Debut e Sakura Sake! Live~ - Mano Erina, S/mileage **Alo-Hello! 4 Morning Musume DVD - Morning Musume *June 23: **Berryz Koubou Festival ~Youkoso Otakebi Land e~ - Berryz Koubou **Fix no E - Yajima Maimi *July 7: ℃-ute Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Shocking LIVE~ - ℃-ute *July 14: **Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ - Morning Musume **Alo-Hello! 3 Niigaki Risa DVD - Niigaki Risa *August 4: **Maeda Yuuka Junpaku - Maeda Yuuka **Hello! Project 2010 WINTER Kachou Fuugetsu ~Shuffle Date~ (Blu-ray) - Hello! Project **Hello! Project 2010 Winter Kachou Fuugetsu ~Mobekimasu!~ (Blu-ray) - Hello! Project *August 25: **Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Shoka ~Umi no ie Otakebi House~ - Berryz Koubou **Natsuyasumi - Suzuki Airi *September 15: Fashionable - Morning Musume *October 27: Hello! Project 2010 Summer ~Fankora!~ - Hello! Project *November 10: Buono! Live Tour 2010 ~Rock'n Buono!~ 3 - Buono! *November 17: Alo-Hello! 2 Berryz Koubou DVD - Berryz Koubou Category:2010